The Voices
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Its not easy being human, especially when you have voices in your head that tell you otherwise and people that tell you that you're Psychologically Impaired. It doesn't help much to have absolutely mental retards around you either. Rewrite of 'Even the Mental can Love! GaaNaru, SasuSaku, KibaHina, mentioning of NaruHina and more! Yaoi! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

_**[Well, I have totally changed this story. It's still the same but I changed the way some of the characters are in it. First of all, some of the previously 'mad' patients are not mental but they are the psychologists now. Also the ones that are still mental are MENTAL. I am really trying to play with these characters personalities so yeah. They cray-cray. I also changed the name because it sounds more fitting. Also, note that I am also trying to add some humor in this… I don't trust my comedic skills, but whatever. Oh and I don't own Naruto… I'm only outing this in once because it gets tiring… the only things I own is my crazy plot and my OC's, if I make any that is]**_

_**The voices**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**[Chapter start]**_

"We're doing this for your own good, Gaara" came the voice of a blonde female. "Yeah... This is so that no more people get hurt..." Came another voice, male this time. "We know it's cruel... But you're sixteen and you cause so many problems already... And let's not forget about how you ki-."

Gaara woke up with a jolt, firmly interrupting his dream that he knew was starting to get disturbing. The red head looked around him to find nothing unusual. It was the same white room that he was always in.

He looked at his body. Yup, same straight jacket he fell asleep in.

He seriously wanted to ring everybody that worked in this place's necks. He wanted to strap them to a table and cut them up, piece by piece...

Of course it's those thoughts that got him into this place in the first place... And the fact that he had a criminal record and was basically insane.

Though to himself, he was practically normal. At least he wasn't like the guy next door who kept on shouting stuff like "I will kill you Itachi! You will pay!"- and from what he heard, the person he always screamed at the top of his lungs about, was actually his brother, who was already dead. Gaara didn't know what was wrong with the patient next door but he knew that he was delusional.

Although, Gaara was also seen as delusional because of the voice he spoke to. No one wanted to believe him. But the voice claimed to be his revengeful mother, and she was always seeking blood. He learned how to control mother though. She was a mere headache now but on some days, she managed to make something in Gaara snap, and because of him snapping, he would be put in a straight jacket for a day. Much like yesterday.

Mother's voice was starting to grate on his nerves and he went on a rampage. He hated the straight jacket. And he hated it almost as much as he hated his siblings for sending him to this place.

'It's for your own good'. Please, Gaara believed that being in this pace has caused him to lose more sanity than ever.

Okay, he never had sanity in the first place but he was sure this place only made him worse.

Not that anyone would notice. He was usually quiet and cold. He didn't like speaking and he didn't like interacting with people, so on the off chance that someone tries to talk to him, he just ignores them, or scares them away.

He also never slept, only having one hour naps-much like the one he had just woken up from- every now and then. He hated sleeping because he feared that mother would take after his body if he did. And not only that but the horrid nightmares that he always got. He hated his psychologist. The man was creepy and Gaara believed he needed to be in an institute himself

But he would be getting a new psychologist within a week. He knew that, but he wasn't happy. He didn't want to be in this place anymore. It was driving him nuts.

But he never ever voiced his opinions. He never voiced anything, unless he was having an 'episode'. No, then he was pretty vocal. But when he wasn't having an 'episode' he was quiet and hardly spoke. That was another reason why he was diagnosed with ASPD. That and the fact that he cared little to none about people around him.

The guy next to him wasn't the only one in the section. Gaara had seen the others. There was much more on this floor, all kept away from the patients upstairs. There was another guy across from him, a blonde with blue eyes and a bad temper. He had schizophrenia, Gaara knew that. Always going on about explosions or something.

Then there was the guy next to that blonde, right across from the boy who always shouted about revenge. That guy was really creepy. Almost as creepy as his psychologist. He never saw him, but he did hear rumors about him. He heard that the man had killed people and then ate them… and that he had split personalities…

And those were just the start of all the crazies here on the bottom floor. Gaara saw most of them, but he didn't know what was wrong with all of them, only the few that he heard rumors about.

He heard a knock on his door before the sound of latches sliding off and a few clicks before the door opened to reveal one of the many nurses that were brave enough to work on this floor. She looked to be holding a syringe in one hand and a pill capsule in the other.

Medication and sedation.

He really, really hated this place.

Damn his siblings.

_**[Chapter end]**_

_**[A/N]**_

_Ah, most of my first chaps are short… and 'Even the Mental can Love' had a short start… I think… I don't really remember… _

_Anyway… like I said above, I am really trying a different style of writing. Psychological and humor. I think that my style of writing has changed over the past few months, and I always like to try different things, thus the psychological and the humor. _

_I hope that whoever reads this will enjoy and follow oh and let's not forget the reviews! Reviews feed the mind and soul!_

_Bye, review and pet a potato!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto **

**The voices**

**Chapter 2**

_**[Chapter start]**_

"Naruto, we'll be starting in a different ward today with different patients… aren't you excited?" Came a female's voice in a small room that looked oddly like a kitchen. "Sakura, you know that the ward we've been assigned to is ward D, right?" a male asked, his voice sounding forced.

"Yeah, I know… I've worked here for as long as you, ya know." The same woman replied with a sigh. "Well then you know that that is the ward filled with the most mental and the most dangerous…" the male said with a heavy sigh. "Damn, what's up with you? You're always going on about how you like a challenge… what changed? Oh… wait, are you and Hinata fighting again?" she asked and the male beside her nodded his head.

"We're fighting non-stop… and she is always apologizing even when I was the one in the wrong… it's… I don't know…I'm just getting really tired" the male said receiving a sigh from the other woman. "Naruto… things like this happen and you can work-." She started but was cut off by the other male.

"No… we can't work it out. Sakura, do you know that we're sleeping in different rooms? That we drive to work in separate cars even though we work in the same place? I… I'm just not feeling the connection between us anymore and I'm scared to tell Hinata because I know how much it will hurt her and what about Yuki?" the male, Naruto, said and the female who went by Sakura shook her head.

"Naruto, you can tell her… Hinata is a big girl now, she can handle it… this isnt like the time when we were younger and she broke down for the simplest things… and Yuki is only three… he wont understand" Sakura said. "Yes but no matter how you look at it she will still be heartbroken… and it doesn't matter if Yuki is only three… he will be just as sad as Hinata"

"Well… you both can't go on like this… it isn't healthy not for you, not for her and definitely not for Yuki" Sakura said and the male next to her sighed again. "Yeah… I'll talk to her tonight… come, we have work to do… those new patient are not going to help themselves" he said and Sakura nodded.

Yeah, let's go" she said as they both made their way for the door, exiting the rather empty 'lunch room'. When out of the room they were both assaulted by bright lighting. "Damn, they should really dim these lights down a bit" Naruto mumbled while walking down a long corridor.

"Tell me about it… it makes this place look more creepy than needed" the woman said and Naruto agreed. He had been working here for three years, two of which he had been an intern, much like Sakura. They were actually lucky to be working here.

This institute was always full on staff but they had their connections.

Both walk to the end of the corridor where a set of narrow stair were placed, there was a flight that led up and one that led down. They took the ones that led down. "Argh, I hate being assigned to new floors… we always have to fill in paper work and I absolutely hate paper work" the male said and Sakura giggled. "You're just lazy" she said and the blonde grumbled.

"But I guess you're right… filling in paper work is so troublesome."

_**[…**__**]**_

More than an hour later Naruto found themselves down in ward D where all the severe cases were. "Oh my god, this place is really drab" the blonde said as they both made their way towards their new offices. "I know… grey is such a sad colour" Sakura said and Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "It makes that fake hair of yours look so dull" he said with a grin that was wiped off moments later when the woman punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! My hair isn't fake and you know that!" the woman shouted as she glared at the male. "I know, I know… damnit why do you always punch me?" Naruto asked as he cradled his sore shoulder. "So, what patients did you get?" the woman asked and Naruto shrugged before looking on a small paper.

"Well it says room 22 to room 26. Man, that's five patients. How lucky am I?" he joked and Sakura shrugged. "Well I have room 20, 21, 27, 28 and 29, also five patients. Wait, our offices are room 30 and 31… don't tell me that our office is on the same floor as our patients room?" Sakura said with a grimace.

"Tsunade is really going to be hearing it from me" the blonde growled out. Nobody wanted their office close to any patients, especially when they were _these _ones.

"Right, rooms 20 to 31 are down… here" Sakura said as she turned down a corner and immediately sound started reaching both her and her companions ears.

"Let me out of here! I'll make you explode!"

"Jashin-sama will never forgive you!"

"I don't like it in here, **let me out you idiots! Or I'll eat you! **No we won't!**"**

"Tobi is a good boy!"

The last one really confused Sakura and Naruto. The one before that had been pretty weird as well… and the first two were pretty weird themselves.

Both try to ignore the noises coming from each door and make their way to their new offices. They were across from each other, Naruto's being on the right side and Sakura's on the left. "Well… I can only guess what it looks like behind this door." The blonde said and Sakura nods her head before opening her door and stepping in.

Naruto followed suit and entered his office. When he entered the room he was assaulted by dust and darkness. He felt around for a switch and his hand came in contact with something slimy. "Eww" he said as his face scrunched up in disgust.

When he finally found the switch, he flicked it and prepared himself for the blinding light but to the blondes surprise the light was dim. Too dim.

He looked around the room, noting that it was fairly big but had that 'small and cozy' feel to it. okay, cozy wasn't exactly what the room felt like… if anything it was kinda creepy. There were spider webs, dust bunnies and Naruto swore he just saw a rat on the plain white tiled floors. The walls were that same grey, dreary walls as the passage they had been walking in.

There was a small desk with one metal filing cabinet and, to Naruto's relief, a leather chair. The chair would have been the nicest thing in the entire room if it weren't for the fact that the black was covered in silver dust particles and spider webs.

He doubted that Sakura's room looked any better than his own but he guessed that it could have been worse, the offices could have been filled with snakes or something really gross.

"I guess I'll just have to start cleaning it… damn why does working in this ward have to be so troublesome?" he asked with a heavy sigh before putting his bag- yes he was carrying a bag the whole time- down on the dusty table and exiting the room.

"Lets see how Sakura's office looks" he said to himself while closing his door and going across to Sakura's and knocking. He heard a small sound but couldn't quite make out what it was. He shrugged his shoulders and just went in, figuring that he didn't really need to knock.

"Hey Saku-." He started but he cut himself off when he saw the room that his pink haired friend had to now use as an office. There wasn't anything wrong with the room… but that was what surprised Naruto.

The walls were a different shade compared to his, being a light green and the floors were carpeted. There were no spider webs, dust bunnies or anything gross like his office. It was clean and looked more welcoming then the room he had just came out of.

"Sakura, that's not fair… my office looks abandoned and haunted" the blonde said with a pout on his face and Sakura chuckled. " Well, you'll just have to fix that. Look we need to introduce ourselves to our lovely patients so let's go!" the woman said excitedly and Naruto groaned.

This was all too troublesome.

_**[…]**_

When Naruto and Sakura exited the pinkette's office they immediately went to greet their patients. Surprisingly when they had exited they were greeted by guards arranged for this floor, well more like for this corridor. The institute was fairly big and there were many rooms in it.

Sakura and Naruto decided to go to the room that was closest to them. Room 26 and 29. Sakura wished Naruto luck and he wished her before going to room 26 and unlocking it. Before he opened the door he took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.

He put a smile on his face and took the file that was in the holder next to the door and read the patients name before entering. "Hey there Zetsu! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, you're new psychologist!" he said cheerfully with a bright grin on his face.

Naruto stared at his new patient, and he struggled to keep his smile on his face. The man… he was really scary looking… he had odd green hair and appeared to have a side that was darker than the other… literally… he was black and white.

"Aw, don't be scared, ** I won't kill you, yet"** the man said and he recognized him as being the second last man that had screamed out a few moments ago. "Ah, I hope so… I have a wife you know and if I die she'll be really upset" the blonde said as he scratched at his head nervously and a smile still plastered on his face.

Naruto's smile dropped when he realized that his wife wasn't going to be his wife anymore… because he didn't love her anymore, as sad as it is. "Oh no! look what you did! You made him sad. **I did not, it was you're fault for being too cheery" **

"Oh, no, it's not your fault… besides, don't worry about me, I'm here to help you… of course we'll only get started on that tomorrow… I have to read through your files and the other patients… I just wanted to pop in and introduce myself" the blonde said, a cheery façade up.

"Well! You introduced yourself! **Now get lost"** Naruto stared at the man before shaking his head. He noticed now how the man had a chain around his one ankle. He shook his head. If this was his first patient, he really didn't want to know the others…

But unfortunately he couldn't complain. This job paid money, and it was one that he loved… he wasn't going to be picky about the people he helped. He was going to get each and every single one of them out of this place. And he wouldn't go back on his word.

And with that in mind he went into the next two rooms. Room 25 was first. A patient named Hidan was in that one and Naruto was pretty weary about him, but kept his cool. The man had grey hair and pale skin and wore practically nothing but a pair of grey sweat pants… Naruto was starting to think that grey was a color code down here because his patient before and his next patient wore the same color.

The patient in room 23 was quite interesting… he was a blonde haired male with blue eyes. His name was Deidara and he was a little on the schizophrenic side… he was always yelling 'Katsu' and saying something about true art is an explosion… Naruto got out of that room as quick as he could…

Next was room 24, the room across from Hidan's. When Naruto started opening the door he heard soft mumbling behind it. "Itachi… why would you kill them… why"

The blonde ignored the small voice and opened the door, a smile on his face. He didn't know why he was smiling… but he guessed that it wasn't something to question since he always did it. "Hello there, Mr. …Uchiha" the blonde said, his voice dying out at the end.

The room was dark, and not in the sense of being dark, but in the sense that the atmosphere felt dark and gloomy. And it was all coming from the one that inhibited the room.

"So you are the new psychologist" came a smooth voice and the blonde felt shivers run down his spine. "You look like an idiot" Naruto's eyes narrow at the insult. This was certainly an Uchiha.

"Look here you bastard. I may look like an idiot, but I'm the idiot that is going to get you out of this god forsaken place" the blonde said as he stared at the male that appeared to have dark hair.. all Naruto could see was his back so he couldn't make out his face.

"I'll make you eat those words." The male said and Naruto glared at him. "Ha, we'll see" he said before exiting and locking the door with a troubled look on his face.

So far all his patients were troublesome… and Sakura's seemed to be as well… well he hadn't seen them but if they were in ward D then they were obviously troublesome. Naruto seriously hoped that his last patients wasn't soo bothersome and would actually treat him with some respect…

_**[…]**_

Naruto was exhausted. All of his patients were terrible…

After his visit with his last patients, which was really awkward considering the male made no sign of ever talking or trusting Naruto… he just sat there, staring at the wall quietly while Naruto stood there like a fool. So much for hoping to have one normal patient.

Anyway, after he introduced himself to his last patient he went back to his office, grabbing the patient files while he did so, and read each one thoroughly.

Right now he was on his home and dreading each moment he got closer. Hinata and he had been married for two years now… but they had been dating for three years before that. He knew that he and Hinata had dated for a while but he partially blamed this whole thing on them marrying far too early…

He should have seen this coming… he hadn't loved Hinata fully at the time she and he got married… he didn't even know why he asked her in the first place…

When the blonde finally arrived at his and Hinata's shared home he parked his car next to hers and made his way inside. It had started raining. He couldn't help but think that the weather fitted his mood so well.

When he entered the door he shouted out "I'm home!" before bending down and taking off his work shoes and stripping off his coat.

"Tousan!" a small shout cam as small arms wrapped around his knees.

Now he remembered why he married Hinata.

"Yuki" the blonde said as he looked down at his _and _Hinata's child, guilt suddenly taking over. He couldn't leave Hinata… he just couldn't… she had given birth to _their_ child and it was just unfair to Yuki and to Hinata…

"Tousan… kaasan won't come out of the room!" the small child said in distress. Naruto petted the white mop of hair on the small boys head. "Don't worry… daddy will find out what's wrong, go watch some tv" he said and the small by nods his head before running off to the living room.

Naruto sighed and walked towards his door, knocking softly. "Hinata? What's wrong?" he called out but all he received was silence. The blonde narrowed his eyes and opened the door to find Hinata sitting on the edge of the bed, a troubled look on her face.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" he asked and the woman only looked up at him. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were bloodshot. Naruto stared at her, contemplating what to do.

"Naruto… I'm pregnant" Hinata said and Naruto's eye's widened. "W-what? That's good news! Why are you crying over th-."

"It isn't yours" Hinata cut him off and the blonde's eyes widened in shock. "What?" he said as he stared at the dark haired woman. "It isn't yours" she repeated herself and the blondes face turned to stone. "Whose is it?" he asked, his anger boiling.

"Its… Kiba's" Hinata said as she lowered her head in shame. "So you slept with my best friend?" Naruto asked and Naruto looked up at him and shook her head. "Naruto it was an accident… it… I was sad after one of our fights and I was just so upset… Kiba was there… and… and-."

"Please don't continue" the blonde cut her off. "How long have you known?" he asked and Hinata stared at him, tears streaming freely from her eyes. "I found out today…Naruto… I'm sorry… I"

"I'm going to shower" the blonde said as he walked towards their conjoined bathroom. He entered and a minute later the sound of water running echoed out of the partially open door.

_**[…]**_

After Naruto's relaxing shower he exited the room, towel wrapped firmly around his waist. He didn't know why but when he stepped into the room everything felt different. Like he was missing something.

He put on a pair of black sweat pants and an orange t-shirt and then walked out of the room. "Hinata?" He called out but received silence. "Yuki?" he tried and minutes later the small child was running up towards him. "Yes?" the small child asked.

"Where is your mother?" Naruto asked and the kid shrugged. "I don't know… maybe in kitchen" he said and Naruto picked up the small kid, smiling at his messed up grammar. He ruffled the boys white hair, and the kid giggled.

"How come I have white hair and mommy and daddy not?" he asked and Naruto smiled. "Because you are special" Naruto said and the kid beamed.

The truth was that Yuki hadn't been born with pigment in his hair. The doctors said that his hair should have been grey but for some reason it was white.

Naruto walked to the kitchen, Yuki placed on his right hip. When he entered he saw a steaming meal on the stove and no Hinata. There was a small note on the counter though and the blonde walked over to it and picked it up. he put Yuki down and instructed him to sit at the table.

The blonde opened the letter and started reading

_Dear Naruto,_

_I overheard you and Sakura talking today… and I am sorry that you feel that way… I will give you what you want… I will arrange for a divorce in the morning… after all, I had cheated on you and I am currently pregnant because of that…_

_You can take full custody of Yuki… think of it as punishment for cheating on you… after all, you ave been nothing but faithful even though I knew that you didn't love me. _

_I really am sorry…don't forget that I'll always love you no matter what._

_-Hinata._

_P.S: I made dinner for you and Yuki… you took a really long shower so I quickly batched up something. _

Naruto read the letter with wide eyes. He felt a weight on his shoulders… he knew that he wanted a divorce but now that it was going to actually happen he felt guilty.

But why should he? Hinata had cheated…

But why did he feel so guilty?

"Tousan, what wrong?" Yuki asked him in a worried tone.

'_Oh… that's why'_

_**[Chapter end]**_

_**[A/N]**_

_Well hello there! This was one crappy chapter… anyway… it kept on dragging on and on and on. I got bored writing this… next chapter will be better though! I will have it in Gaara's or Sasuke's POV! Whichever one you guys want! Of course if you don't tell me then I'll have to pick one myself. But I hope that you do tell me which one you want!_

_I'm super sorry if I made Hinata seem bad, know that I really hated writing that part…Hinata is my favorite female character so writing that was a pain. _

_Anyway, review, pet a potato and tell me what you think! _

_I promise that the next chapter will be better than this one!_

_Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. I do own this plot.**

**The Voices**

**Chapter 3**

_**[…]**_

_**[Chapter start]**_

"Naruto... What's up?" Came the question from one worried Sakura.

"Nothing really...nothing that we should talk about at work..." Naruto replied and Sakura gave him a thoughtful look before deciding to let it slide. "Okay... Well since we're in the work place why don't I ask you something work related... Like... How are your new patients?"

"Well... They're definitely a little special up here" Naruto said as he pointed to his head and chuckled. "Zetsu was the first patient I greeted yesterday... He was a little overwhelming... It was like I was having a conversation with two different people...

"The next I saw was a male named Hidan... He was definitely an odd ball... He kept on saying that he was going to sacrifice me to 'Jashin-sama' I got away from him as fast as I could...

"Next I visited a guy named Deidara... Of course when I first met him I made the mistake of calling him a girl... He certainly looked like one though... Anyway... He was like Hidan in an odd sense... Except he didn't go on about some Jashin... He went on about explosions... Odd as it is...

"Then... I met a brat. Sasuke Uchiha. Damn him. He said that he would make me eat my words about getting them out of there... Freaking asshole." The blonde mumbled out and Sakura giggled.

"Uchiha's are assholes... But you see... Most Uchiha men are smokin'... How did he look? Was he hot?" Sakura asked and Naruto glared at her.

"How should I know... He's a guy" he said and Sakura dead panned. "Naru-chan, we all know that you like your bread buttered on both sides. Besides... I heard all those rumors of you in high school" the pink haired woman said with a smirk.

"Hey! That was before I started dating Hinata... And... I was ...experimenting..." Sakura laughed at the way the blonde sounded so unsure of his own words.

"Anyway... How was your last patient?" She asked, changing the topic. "Oh... His name is Gaara... He never spoke to me the whole time I was there... I swear he didn't even blink...he was kinda creepy but the others were just as creepy..." Naruto said as he felt a shiver travel down his spine.

"Anyway... That's my patients... How are yours?" He asked and Sakura groaned. "Terrible... Okay... So there is Kisame, Kakuzu, Pein, Sasori and some guy named Obito. Anyway, Kisame was the first I met... He was really scary...he threatened to feed me too his sharks... Anyway... He has a strange appearance as well...

"Next was Kakuzu... He was a total asshole... When I asked him how he was feeling he answered with "if I tell you will you pay me?" Damn, I felt like hitting him upside the head

"Okay...Pein was a silent guy... But now and then he said something about him being god... I dunno... Some crazy shit like that...

"Sasori was okay... Silent as well... But he said something disturbing... "I'll add you to my puppet collection" when I read his file I found that he indeed does have a collection of human puppets...

"Obito was kinda like your patient Zetsu... Spilt personalities... I liked his good side that he calls Tobi... Even though 'Tobi' is annoying..." She ended off and Naruto whistled.

"Damn, you also got a psycho... All of my patients have criminal records... Zetsu killed people and ate them, Hidan sacrificed people to 'god', Deidara blew up people because it was 'art'... Sasuke... Well... He didn't kill anybody but he was violent with some people and beat them within seconds of their deaths.

"Gaara... Well... There isn't proof about him killing anyone but some believe him to be the 'demon of the sand' that guy that killed hundreds of people... I think he might be that guy..."

"Yeah... It's always the silent ones that are the most violent..." Sakura said and Naruto nodded his head. "You're right," he raked a hand through his hair "It is the silent ones that are the most troublesome"

"Yeah… I guess we better get going… don't wanna keep our new 'kids' waiting" Sakura said with a giggle and Naruto smiled. When they got patients they often referred to them as being their children. He didn't know why but they just did.

_**[…]**_

"So…when I read your file it said that you used to work for a gun powder factory… is this correct?" Naruto asked the blonde male across from him. They were sitting in his office, which still looked haunted. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"Listen, Deidara… I wanna be here as much as you do… but please realize that I am trying to help you. I hate seeing people in places like this… especially if they don't really deserve being here" Naruto said as he brought his hand up to massage his temples.

"What make's you so-." Deidara started but was cut off by sneezing. "Damnit you cannot keep us in this room! I'm allergic to dust, ya know!" the blonde shouted and Naruto sighed. "Fine, that's all for today. I'll take you to your room"

"More like cell. I swear this place is more of a jail then it is an institute…" Deidara said as he got up from his chair. Well, tried to. He had restraints around his wrists to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"And you know, you don't have to keep these on me. Blowing you up won't help me get out of here… not that I'll really have anywhere to go if ya did manage to do that" The blonde said and Naruto smiled sadly at the male.

He had read in Deidara's files about how the blondes family had died in a freak accident. He had thought that the trauma of it had probably led the blonde to go a little of his rockers since it was an accident that involved an explosion. Naruto would investigate that. Right now he only wanted to get to know his patients on a more personal level before he started treating them.

After taking Deidara back to his room the blonde walked across the passage to his next patient. Deidara had been the third one that morning and Naruto already felt tired. Zetsu had been rather confusing and Naruto was still trying to figure out the man's split personalities.

Then there was Hidan. He was awfully loud. Naruto noted how he cursed a lot and kept on adding the word 'Jashin-sama'. The previous night Naruto had done his research about this Jashin. He didn't really believe the information he was given.

Naruto wasn't religious. He wouldn't judge those that do believe in something.

Naruto unlocked the locks on door 24, Sasuke's room. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with Sasuke, but since he was his patient, he had no choice. Plus, this morning he was told by one of the guards that Sasuke refused to eat last night and this morning. He didn't know why but he would try to pry it out of the raven.

"Hello Sasuke, How are you feeling this fine day?" Naruto said as he entered the room. He got no reply. He wasn't that surprised that he didn't get one, but he was slightly peeved.

"Sasuke, you have a session with me right now, so I'd appreciate it if you'd get up and walk to my office" Naruto said, trying his hardest to sound polite with the Uchiha.

"hn" was his only reply before the other male got up from his bed and walked over. Naruto noted how he had cuffs around his hands, much like the others had. He would request for them to get taken off one day. He didn't think now would be the right time, after all, he didn't know what they were capable of without their restraints.

Naruto wasn't scared or anything. He knew how to look after himself but these men were criminals with the mental stability to that of a rabid animal. Of course they didn't really look like it or really act like it, but Naruto guessed that it was because they were on medication subscribed by their previous doctor.

Speaking about doctors. Naruto had to pick out one to add onto his team. He needed one to check their vitals and all that other important crap. He would probably need to get a nurse as well. He had two people in mind for both positions but he'd have to give it a night to think about.

He wanted to get today over with.

"Right… take a seat" Naruto said awkwardly once they were in his office. Sasuke looked quite displeased to be in it and Naruto couldn't really blame him. The dullness of the room matched with the emptiness and abandoned look really wasn't all too welcoming.

"Right. I was told by one of our security guards that you refused to eat last night… could you maybe tell me why?" Naruto asked as he stared at the male.

Sasuke wasn't really looking at him. He was glaring at the cuffs on his hands as if they were the cause to his problems. In a way they kinda were.

"I don't have to answer you"

At first Naruto didn't know that the raven was speaking, but once the sentence was ended in a low growl he knew for sure. He was kinda surprised that Sasuke had answered him, since he hadn't really been expecting one.

"That's true. You don't have to answer me. It helps a lot if you did though. I do want to help you get out of here. You and the others that are down here" Naruto said and he meant his words. Sure he knew that he was chewing a little more than he could swallow, but it wouldn't be the first time that he did so.

Theses weren't his first patients after all.

"I'll make you swallow those words" Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You know, it almost sounds like you don't want to be here. Tell me, what if you can't make me eat my words?" Naruto asked, his tone cocky much like his personality.

"I don't want to be here. And even if you got me and the others down here out, all you'd be doing is letting criminals free" Sasuke said in an almost offensive tone of voice.

The blondes' eyes narrowed further, his brows creasing. "You know, some people can be helped. And besides. You hadn't really committed any big crimes. You just have a bad attitude and a bad temper, that's all. And how do you know that the others down here are even criminals. They could be just like you" Naruto said and Sasuke glared at him.

"All the patients on this floor have to share breakfast, lunch and supper together. If there is ever a time when we are allowed to go out, we all go together, whether we want to or not. I haven't spoken to any of the others, and I never will, but I know that they are what they are… I can see it in their eyes"

"What can you see?" Naruto asked and Sasuke's reply was immediate. "That cold hate. That disgusting blood lust… that maniac sheen… I see it in all of them…"

"And how do you know that those are the things that you are seeing? Your eyes could be playing tricks on you" Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't reply.

The room was quiet after that. No one spoke and the tension started rising. Naruto didn't know why but he knew that Sasuke wouldn't be answering any of his questions anymore… after all; the raven probably thought he spoke more than he needed to.

Naruto even thought that for some reason.

"Would you like to go back to your room" 'more like cell' he added the last part mentally. He watched the raven just like he had been during the duration of their 'visit'. It was ideal to take notice of how they reacted to him so that he could tell what personality they had, what they'd answer to and what they wouldn't answer to.

"hn" the raven grunted out as he got up from his chair. It was a little hard considering he was in cuffs but he managed, just like the others had. Once he was up he walked towards the door and waited for the blonde to get up and allow him out of the stuffy room.

The short walk back to Sasuke's 'room' was awkward for the blonde. Usually he was good with talking…. But with these new patients everything was so awkward. It almost felt like the time when he had just started working and he was given a patient for the first time.

It was a small kid that had nightmare problems, and even though it wasn't as bad as these guys, it was still nerve wrecking, especially when it was your first time.

Naruto was quite glad when he had Sasuke back in his room. Before he was able to close the door the raven had spoken, surprising the blonde.

"I wasn't seeing things. I know that look"

The blonde had closed the door, at a loss for words. He didn't know what to really say. He was really shocked that the raven had even replied.

Sighing out Naruto made his way to the door next to Sasuke's. Gaara's. He didn't really know what to expect with Gaara. Yesterday he hadn't spoken one single word and he doubted today would be much different.

But hey, he thought that Sasuke wouldn't speak and he did a lot of it.

After opening the locks on the door, and then the actual door, Naruto opened the door slowly and peeked his head in before allowing his whole body to slide through. "Good afternoon, Gaara. How are you feeling this fine day?" he asked.

Gaara didn't answer. No surprise there. He had his back to Naruto. He was also sitting on the floor and Naruto thought that he was meditating. He walked over to the male, walking in front so that he was facing the male.

The red head was not meditating.

But he did look like he was in a trance. Naruto didn't know what he was supposed to do. The red heads eyes weren't focused and he seemed kinda dazed. Naruto knew that forcing him out of the trance could be either bad or good.

Some people that get stuck in a 'different world' could react differently after being pulled out of it. They can be violent. And since this man was a suspected criminal, Naruto didn't want to take any chances with him.

But he needed to try, who knows. Maybe the red head wouldn't react at all.

Slowly the blonde reached out but just before he managed to touch the other male someone spoke.

"Don't"

At first Naruto didn't know who had spoken since there wasn't anybody else in the room and he hadn't heard the door open. He looked at his hand and then at Gaara's face.

The red head was staring at him. His eyes were cold and hollow.

It took Naruto a few seconds to realize that Gaara had been the one to speak and once he had, a shiver raked up and down his spine. He didn't know why but there was something about that look that made him a little weary.

"Right. I see you're finally back to reality. I came to fetch you. You have a session with me now" Naruto said as he brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed out. He felt awfully awkward right now.

Gaara made no indication of talking or getting up. He stayed quiet as he looked at Naruto with those cold eyes.

"Come on. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you get back to your room" Naruto said as he took a step back. He was hoping that the red head would understand that he wanted him to get up.

Gaara still made no move or sound. He sat there, eyes locked on Naruto. The blonde didn't know if the red head got what he meant, but he was getting a little irritated. Gaara wasn't going to move from that spot and he wasn't going to stop staring at Naruto with those cold, hollow eyes.

This man was hopeless.

"Right. Since you don't want to get up I guess we'll be having the session in here" Naruto said as he looked around the room for a place to sit. The bed was behind Gaara and he'd feel better if he were facing the red head. There wasn't a desk here or a chair. Just the bed.

He decided that he'd just have to sit in the floor infront of the male. So he sat down and looked at the male looking at him.

"uh… tell me, what was it that you were thinking about before I came here? You seemed to be in a trance of some sort" Naruto asked. He didn't really know what he was supposed to say… the red head kinda made his brain go numb and his voice disappear. The fact that he had managed to even ask the red head was amazing.

Of course, the red head didn't reply. He kept staring at the blonde.

Naruto decided that he'd look at the male properly this time. Yesterday he hadn't really looked at his patients, well he had he just didn't look at them properly.

Gaara was quite pale. He had light teal eyes and dark rings around them. He also had a kanji on the left side of his forehead. Naruto noticed another odd thing about the red head.

"Where are your eyebrows?" he asked, though hadn't meant to. The words came out on their own.

Gaara blinked.

"Don't answer that. That question was kinda unprofessional and a little personal, I apologize" Naruto said as he smiled awkwardly at the red head. Gaara blinked again.

"It was a birth defect." Naruto was shocked into silence by Gaara's low rumble of a voice. Once he got over that shock he grinned. "Then it's like a birth mark I suppose. I was born with these scars. Man, I bet you got made fun of a lot during school" Naruto said, he felt a little less awkward.

Gaara didn't reply.

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Naruto decided to speak.

"You don't speak much do you?" he asked. It was a rhetorical question.

Sighing, the blonde goy up from his position on the floor. He honestly didn't feel like wasting his time right now and with Gaara being so quiet and unresponsive he knew that he'd just sit there the whole day like an idiot.

Sure the red head had spoken, but that was maybe twice and the first time it was only one word and after the second time he decided that he'd keep quiet again.

Gaara was one of his most troublesome patients.

Even more so than Sasuke.

"Right. I'm going to go to my office. Next time I come here you will be leaving with me, even if I have to drag you." Naruto said as he exited the room. He had hoped that Gaara would answer to what he had said but alas, the red head stayed quiet.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the blonde locked the door and stomped over to his drab office.

He didn't like his new patients.

_**[…]**_

"So, care to explain why you looked so down this morning?" came Sakura's question. Both were on their 'lunch'. It was more of a 'snack before we leave work' thing.

Naruto sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "It's… Hinata and I are definitely getting a divorce" he blurted out and for a second Sakura's eyes widened but then she smiled sadly.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she asked and Naruto chuckled bitterly. "It was… but… Sakura now we're getting a divorce for a different reason, not because I've lost feeling…" he said and Sakura looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hinata cheated… a month or two ago… she was feeling upset about one of our fights and guess who was there to make her feel better?" Naruto said with fake cheer. He wasn't really upset, he was just disappointed. And he knew he didn't really have any right to be because he was the one that stopped caring about Hinata, not altogether, but just to the point where he wasn't _in-_love with her.

Yes he loved her, just not the way he used to. She was more of a sister to him now. One that he happened to have a child with.

"Jesus, who was it with?" Sakura seemed to be in shock. Hinata cheating wasn't something that she thought the sweet girl would do. So obviously she was shocked.

"Kiba…" Sakura gasped. "Are you telling me that your best friend had sex with your wife?" she said in disbelief. Naruto nodded his head. "Its… I don't really care. I'm disappointed in both of them. Sakura… Hinata wants me to take full custody of Yuki… I don't know if I can do that"

"You know even if you don't want it she will probably give all rights to you. Damn… I feel a little bad for Yuki… he's only three years old… I guess he'll be a little upset… but he'll get over it. after all, kids that age forget easily" Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah… last night he hadn't even noticed that she was out… anyway… work ends in a two hours. I need to pick Yuki up from Iruka's so I'm going to leave after I say goodbye to my lovely patients" Naruto said, his happy façade put in place.

"oi, don't get attached to them. No matter how you view it, their all criminals and they have some deep shit going on. They aren't like the patients we've had before. These ones might be able to break us down a couple of times" Sakura said, her voice serious.

"I already know that Sakura. And I am not going to get attached. I'm going to get in their skin before they can get in mine" he said and Sakura chuckled.

"You scheming bastard… I'll come with yoou… I wanna meet your patients"

"My parents were married when I was born, hag… and yeah, you may come with"

Both chuckled. It seems Naruto was accepting everything and just moving on with his life. That was who he was. He wouldn't let a divorce get to him, not when he didn't even love the person he was divorcing.

_**[…]**_

Saying goodbye to his patients was fun. Two of them had already warmed up to him and it had only been a day. There was still Sasuke, Gaara and Hidan that seemed quite reluctant. But they would eventually break. Everybody has their breaking point.

Sakura had been with him, like she said she would. The guys hadn't really reacted well to her. Well, Gaara didn't react but Sasuke definitely didn't like her for some reason. Hidan had looked skeptical about her and Zetsu wanted to eat her. Oddly enough Sakura felt flattered that someone wanted to eat her.

Deidara seemed okay with her. he had threatened to blow her up but it was kinda playful.

Anyway, Naruto had met Sakura's patients as well. They were just as weird as his. She had a red haired patient that kinda reminded Naruto about Gaara. Except this one talked, and was awfully rude.

Anyway that was how the ending of his day was. Now he was at his godfathers house, drinking a beer and explaining to his 'dad' why he and his wife were getting a divorce.

Iruka was shocked but didn't voice anything. He was just there to be Naruto's support and shoulder to lean on. Iruka would lie and say he hadn't seen this coming. He knew that their marriage wouldn't last long but at the time he realized it, it was too late.

"Dadda… what does 'divorce' mean?" Yuki asked from his position on the floor. He had been there the whole time. Naruto was going to tell him what the word meant but he'd voted to rather not.

"You'll find out one day…" he said and the child nodded his head before getting up and walking towards his dad. Naruto picked the boy up and held him close.

"Where is momma?" he asked and Naruto smiled sadly at him. "Yuki… mommy isn't going to be around that much anymore… she's… found another family…" Naruto said. It was technically a lie, but it did hold some truth.

Naruto looked at the small boy to see his reaction. He just blinked before burying his head in his father's chest. "is it cuz dada don't love her anymore?" he asked and the question caught Naruto off guard. He looked over at Iruka and the man had a sad smile on his face.

"Yes, Yuki. Its because your father doesn't lover her anymore… but don't worry. They still love you. They always will" Iruka said. Naruto felt the small boys body tremble a little before he started sobbing in his father's arms.

"Promise?" The boy asked as he looked up at his dad, eyes glistening.

"I promise"

_**[Chapter end]**_

_**[…]**_

_Well, I'm hoping that this chapter was better than the others… I enjoyed writing it… and again I'm sorry for making Hinata cruel… I justified it by making her drunk. _

_Anyway… how was it? _

_Bye review and pet a potato!_


End file.
